


held all my heart and soul

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, and we're back folks, based on the official s4 trailer, deckerstar fanfiction, he is risen, just v v brief angst dont worry, kind of, lucifer season 4, lucifer season 4 spoilers, lucifer spoilers, post-reveal, soft deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: If she was here for what he never dared dream of before this very moment, then he didn’t want to ruin it with words. He had never been very good with those.No,Lucifer mused as random notes faded to a more purposeful melody. He had always been a creature of action, after all. And what little speech he needed, he would thus 'borrow'.In which Lucifer reconciles with Chloe through the language of music.





	held all my heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> Come on. You didn't think I'd see [this](https://boundtobeafraid.tumblr.com/post/184440581465/already-adding-this-to-top-5-best-deckerstar-piano) in the trailer and not take a shot at it, did you? Angst galore, meet Cheese galore.
> 
> Title from [Heart and Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EaytUFTDDs) by Hoagy Carmichael and also the song referenced below.

The elevator’s carillon was drowned by the descant of metal strings as his fingers impressed arbitrary but diapasonal tunes upon the ivory keys of his pianoforte. But it needn’t have bothered with announcing her arrival. Even without the chime he would have known.

He was always aware of the detective’s presence.

_So this is how it ends,_ he mourned, even before she took the space beside him as well as all the oxygen in the room.

For what else would prompt her to seek his company beyond a professional setting?

He supposed he should have seen it coming. They had been at such a discord, the likes of which had never been present even during the early days of their partnership.

And though he still felt gutted by the unceremonious severance of it all, he softened his playing, and braced himself for the imminent collision. Except…

“I didn’t come here to fight,” she breathed.

The statement sent him reeling, a pesky hope rooting in his chest—how his heart raced and his tongue tied, a blessing for once.

If she was here for what he never dared dream of before this very moment, then he didn’t want to ruin it with words. He had never been very good with those.

_No,_ Lucifer mused as random notes faded to a more purposeful melody. He had always been a creature of action, after all. And what little speech he needed, he would thus 'borrow'.

He plucked at a familiar song, the _only_ song she knew to perform, and with bated breath, he waited. For _if she joined him…_

_“I fell in love with you,”_ he crooned lowly as her fingers poised over the higher registers. _“Heart and soul…”_

His voice poured forth, more shaky than suave, as he intended. But he couldn’t quite overcome his disbelief that after _weeks_ of circumvention and dissonance, _this_ was his reality now.

_“I beg to be adored,”_ he sighed. _“Lost… control.”_

And how he wished he hadn’t, but how very glad he was it occurred all the same. She knew the whole truth of him, and could well proclaim him for the monster that he was.

Except he didn’t _feel_ like a monster now—not when the steady heat of her seared through his cashmere suit, not when her lips were twisted into a ghost of a smile.

He sang, and it prompted their stares to lock briefly.

How could he—how could _anyone—_ gaze upon her loveliness and feel anything _but_ a divine grace?

_“You’ve got me loving you,”_ he tempered his grin lest he misread the situation, misread _her,_ but found himself flushing at her answering one. _“Madly…”_

How he missed being a recipient of such expressions, how he missed _being_ the reason for it in the first place.

The song reached a diminuendo, and the silence that followed was bereft of the more tensely charged kind that marked their interactions of late. Instead, it was redolent of the exquisite comfort and implicit understanding that characterized their friendship of old.

A friendship they might soon be able to reclaim, if this night garnered him success.

( _And perhaps even more?_ His brain unhelpfully, _and_ prematurely, supplied)

Her hand closed over the one he still rested over the keys—the same one that housed his onyx ring despite the bandage wrapped around it, supporting an injury he had procured in his endeavor to ensure her safety.

He was almost afraid to meet her eyes, but turned his head towards her anyway, smile extinguished as she cast upon him a moue of utmost solemnity.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you,” she said through sibilant articulations.

He shook his head.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” and before she could protest, he purloined just one more line, and trusted it would be enough to properly convey his meaning from here on out.

“You stole all my heart and soul,” he whispered, turning his palm so he could tangle their fingers together.

They were in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first song fic in _ages_ and I usually find them **so cringey** but I couldn't resist this one (also can ya'll tell how hard I rode that harmony metaphor lmao). I smiled like a loon the entire time I wrote this hahaha. There was a Meve subplot but it had to be sacrificed for the greater good of Soft!Deckerstar so if you're wondering where Eve is, she's with Hell's once foremost torturer being happy and in love.
> 
> Also guys, [hearth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562363) has gotten some of the best reception since [curl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429014) and [happy (re)birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462509) so I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart and my hypothalamus, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!** Not just for that but for all the constant support you readers, both loyal and new, constantly provide. I see you all, and I _appreciate_ you all. If someone could draw that scene in hearth where Lucifer is laid on his stomach and Trixie is curled onto his back, I would legit cry you guys. That image is so clear in my head, I _wish_ I had the talent to draw it myself aksjdhsjkdfhddkl but anyway, **I LOVE YA'LL** and you make all my days!!!


End file.
